


Vingt-cinq Nuances - Recueille de OS

by AllenKune



Series: One-Shot Original [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Boys In Love, Car breakdown, Hiking, Idiots in Love, La pauvre amie qui doit jouer les entremetteuses pour retrouver sa tranquillité, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Nature, Shyness, Teen Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Un petit recueille de One-shot original, souvent sur des couples mais parfois sur des personnages seuls. Un OS sera publier une fois par mois minimum, entre s'occuper de chats un peu trop sauvages, tomber amoureux dans le car scolaires , ou un déménagement entre amis , j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment.N'hésitez à me demander un OS :3
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: One-Shot Original [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005912
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chimère Forestière

La pluie tombait durement sur la route, engorgeant la terre de la forêt sur le bas coté et noyant la route goudronnée. Les nids de poules devenaient des flaques d'eaux, et les voitures soulevaient à chaque passage de grande quantité d'eau qui s'abattait sur le trottoir et le seul fou qui avait le courage de marcher sous la pluie. Il aurait aimé ne pas avoir être sous cette pluie.

Tracey regrettait de s'être trop attardée chez son ami mais elle avait besoin de lui malgré son jour de repos à la clinique. De toute manière ni Rebby ou lui n'aurait put prévoir se mauvais temps, et c'était pour la bonne cause. Un fermier du coin avait eu un accident avec ses chevaux et plusieurs avaient eu besoin de soin d'urgence. Cela arrivé en campagne se genre d'accident, mais après une journée de travail et le début d'une tempête Tracey avait juste hâte de rentré chez lui mais la malchance semblait l'avoir prit pour cible. Sa voiture avait dut le lâcher au milieu de la route, au milieu de rien.

Il avait déjà eu des problèmes avec sa voiture, comme beaucoup d'autre il imaginait mais entre des pannes mensuelles, plusieurs problèmes de boite de vitesse et même un problème de portière qui avait un défaut, il avait pensait que les choses allaient enfin bien se passer. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Tracey avait eu beaucoup trop d'accident malgré lui.

Il avait été attaqué par un sanglier, enfin sa voiture avait été attaquée lors d'une visite à un élevage de chien local. Chez lui une branche était tombée sur sa voiture, détruisant sa vitre et son tableau de bord. Heureusement Math était venue l'aider, comme pour la fois où des vaches échappé d'un enclot avait cassé son coffre et pratiquement tout l'arrière de sa voiture. Il ne fallait pas non plus oublier l'accident du chauffard ivre qui avait foncé dans sa voiture garé sur le parking du supermarché de la ville voisine ou bien quand une canalisation avait éclaté sous sa voiture en brisant le goudron de la route et bien sur entraînant sa voiture. Et Tracey avait eu encore plusieurs accidents. Souvent Math, un voisin qui était devenu un peu plus comme un ami, l'avait heureusement aidé. Math était vraiment un super ami. Un ami grand et musclé qui pour un pauvre vétérinaire réussissait à le mettre dans tous ses états.

Pour sa décence il avait un vrais faible pour se genre d'homme. Et Math était si gentil avec lui en plus d'être bon ami. Cela pourrait arriver à tout le monde de tomber amoureux de son voisin. Mais le problème n'était pas vraiment là pour le moment. Tracey devait surtout vivre tout ça à cause de sa voiture.

Et aujourd'hui sa voiture avait commencé à fumé après dix minutes après avoir quitté la ville. Bien il avait fallut qu'il commence à pleuvoir ce qui l'avait poussé à continuer de rouler malgré tout. Deux minutes plus tard sa voiture refusait de démarré. Il n'y avait bien sur pas de réseau alors il devait se contentait de rentré chez lui pour appelait un dépanneur, laissant un mot avec son adresse au cas où un fermier passerait dans le coin et pourrait lui ramener sa voiture. Au moins le vent n'était pas trop fort et il n'y avait pas encore d'orage.

Sans grand choix, Tracey se retrouvait sur la route, marchant depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes malgré le vent et la pluie le trempait malgré sa parqua. Son sac sur le dos avec ses outils, Tracey marchait avec ses écouteurs sur les oreilles pour tenté d'oublier qu'il était à une heure de marche à pied de chez lui. Quelques voitures passaient de temps en temps, ignorant le pauvre vétérinaire sur le coin de la route.

Il fut alors surprit de voir une voiture se garait sur le bas coté, reconnaissait la jeep de Math que tardivement. Il courut sans hésitation, soupirant de soulagement d'être enfin au sec. Math lui sourit, commençant à le sermonné pour ne pas l'avoir appelait en vue de son problème et remerciant le hasard de l'avoir mit sur la route.

Si Tracey avait été un peu plus courageux, il aurait peut-être profité du cadre pour révélé ses sentiment à Math mais il était un peu lâche. Il fera les choses lentement, profitant sans aucun doute des prochains accidents de voiture ou panne de celle-ci. Il allait d'ailleurs commencer des aujourd'hui. En invitant par exemple l'homme a dîné chez lui pour le remercier. Cela ferait un bon début.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce fut un plaisir de travailler sur cette histoire et j'espère que vous avez passer un bon moment en la lisant ! D'autre histoire arrive très vite mais en attendant je vous conseille ses deux histoires française pour patienté ! [ Misleading ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589417) et [ Entre Violence et Mort ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577969)


	2. L'autre garçon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une de mes participations à la nuit du FoF de novembre. J'espère que cela vous plaira et je posterait dans la semaine mes autres histoires écrites pour l'évènement en plus des deux One-shot de la semaine et si possible l'avant dernier chapitre de Coeur Mécanique. Normalement je devrait aussi participé à une dernière semaine thématique, avec durant une semaine un récit par jour sur Fairy tail et l'amitié. Bon vous me connaissez il y aura aussi de la romance, du Fraxus et d'autre un peu moins connu. 
> 
> Bref, je ne parle plus et je vous laisse découvrir se petit One-shot.

Le soleil brillait, les fleures chantaient leur amour à la terre et pour le peu qu'elle savait le monde devait brillait de bonheur avec un regard amoureux niais. La triste réalité était qu'elle devait être la seule a enduré ça, les soupires amoureux, les regards dans le vide et les poèmes par millier et des téléphones bourdonnant de message amoureux. Lara commençait à perdre patience en tentant de travailler sur ses devoirs, lassait d'avoir déjà dut endurer ça en cours aujourd'hui. Il ne manquait plus qu'une douce musique et la jeune fille se serait crue dans un film de romance.

Maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi tant de personne détesté ses films romantiques. Dans la réalité l'amour était barbant et ennuyeux. Elle se demandait juste pourquoi elle devait être la seule à subir ça. Ils étaient sept dans la coloc, et avec sa chance c'était sur elle que c'était tombé. Cela aurait put tomber sur l'une des deux jumelles, peut être sur Alicia ou Cindy mais non, cela avait dut tomber sur elle.

Tout ça à cause de son ami et colocataire Mandy. Et son foutu coup de foudre ! Enfin pour être précis son incapacité à le gérer sans être si … adorable et cliché. Lara ignorait comment son ami pouvait être à la fois mignon et irritant.

Il était avec elle dans leur salon, travaillant studieusement sur ses propres devoirs sur la table basse puisque la jeune fille travaillait sur le comptoir qui séparait leur petit salon de leur cuisine. Il s'arrêtait régulièrement, regardant son téléphone pensif avec un sourire idiot. Le même genre de sourire qu'on voit dans les films de noël qu'on voit passer des octobres à la télévision.

Mandy lui avait décrit mainte fois son coup de foudre, l'autre garçon comme il l'appelait. Ce n'était pas dur se savoir qui il était avec la description que Mandy lui avait fait. Un jeune homme de son âge, avec de beau cheveux blond ondulaient et un prince charmant comme on en voyait plus de nos jours. Avec ses boucles dorés que Mandy rougissait à l'idée de pouvoir les touchers, de voir si elles étaient aussi douce qu'il ne l'avait imagier.

Après ses cheveux Mandy avait rêvassé sur d'autre partie de son corps, ses yeux noisette brillant de vie, ses mains douces, son torse musclés qui donnait un petit aperçu du paradis. Lara avait vraiment l'impression d'être dans un mauvais film de romance, ceux remplie de cliché que seules les mères aux foyers pouvaient regarder en travaillant.

Lara savait parfaitement de qui Mandy était amoureux. Malheureusement comme une fois encore dans un mauvais film, Lara se rendait compte qu'elle devrait arrêter de comparé sa vie aux films qu'elle détester, elle connaissait parfaitement l'autre garçon aux boucles blondes. C'était bien évidement quelqu'un de sa classe. Pour être précis le bourreau des cœurs Corentin. Grand, avec de longs cheveux attachés en queue de cheval bouclés et membre du club d'escrime. Lara n'avait pas besoin de dire que Mandy venait le voir chaque samedi, l'entrainant avec lui bien sur. Pourquoi lui offrit un peu de repos loin de leur roucoulement timide amoureux.

Elle devait supporter ça en cours, et chez elle. Tout le temps voir ses deux idiots se tourner autours sans rien osé faire avant qu'elle ne donne le numéro de Mandy a Corentin. Cela semblait avoir fait bouger les choses et maintenant avec les soupires amoureux, les regards dans le vide et les poèmes par millier Lara avait droit aux bruits de notification de message de leur téléphone. Ils s'envoyaient vraiment trop de messages. Beaucoup trop de messages au gout de Lara.

Avec toutes ses pensées la jeune fille manqua presque Mandy qui s'illumina en voyant son téléphone bourdonné à cause d'un nouveau message. Il partie rapidement dans sa chambre, changeant de vetement et Lara comprit que ce qui se passait en entendant quelqu'un sonnait à la porte. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de mystère sur l'identité de cette personne derrière la porte. Ils avaient enfin un rendez-vous, ce n'était pas trop tôt. Lara saluait son ami qui partait avec le plus grand sourire qu'il pouvait offrir. Avec un peu de chance maintenant ils roucouleraient entre eux, et Lara pourrait travailler en paix.

Le pire était que Lara était contente pour lui. Pour eux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce fut un plaisir de travailler sur cette histoire et j'espère que vous avez passer un bon moment en la lisant ! D'autre histoire arrive très vite mais en attendant je vous conseille ses deux histoires française pour patienté ! [ L'appel du Dragon ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601867) et [ Lumière dans le noir ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151957)


	3. Alpage

Le soleil tapait fort, mais le paysage était à couper le souffle. Damien observait fasciné le petit chemin de montagne, avec ses panneaux vieux et usé par le soleil et la pluie, les arbres hauts qui les protéger du soleil, et chaque petit détail qui attirer son regard. La terre battu de sentier dégager cette odeur terreuse qui surprenait toujours un jeune homme de la ville comme lui. Il n'était pas aussi habituer qu'Alex à la montagne, malgré que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il accompagner le blond dans son village d'enfance.

Le chemin était assez grand pour laisser un troupeau de montons fouler le sol difficile dans l'espoir de brouter l'herbe juteuse disponible à quelques heures de marche. C'était d'ailleurs l'objectif du duo. Ils avaient quitté tôt le village de Saint Hivernal, un sac à dos remplie du pique-nique préparer pour la sortie et de boissons fraiches. Le village était encore endormit quand les deux garçons étaient sortie de la maison d'Alex, salua la belle-mère d'Alex qui leur avait préparé le repas de la journée.

Les rues avaient encore la fraicheur de la nuit, mais la journée allait être chaude bientôt, des que le soleil apparaitra au-dessus du petit village. Le brun profitait du vent frais tant qu'il le pouvait tandis qu'Alex les conduisait vers la montagne qui entourait le village qui avait élu domicile dans le cirque nourricier du Mont Vernale.

Ils discutaient joyeusement de tout se qui leurs venaient à l'esprit, que se soit la nouvelle série à la mode ou le jeu préféré de Damien et sa joie d'avoir réussit à débloquer un nouveau personnage. Alex discutait avec plaisir avec lui, ne coupant leurs discutions que pour lui montré une des spécificités de la faune et flore locale.

Lentement ils quittaient les anciennes rues pavés du village pour marché sur un chemin de terre entourant la forêt de chênes qui délimitait le cirque aux pans de la montagne. La forêt offrait une ombre agréable alors que les températures commençaient à monter tout comme le chemin. Damien expliquait avec passion se qu'il pensé de la conclusion de la dernière série qu'il avait regardé, Alex montrant au brun des champignons qui poussait dans la région.

Les chênes disparaissaient aux profits de pins plus robustes, enfin des pins des montagnes expliquaient Alex en décrivant les lieux et les espèces avec qui il avait vécu à son petit ami captivé. Le blond promettait à Damien des fleurs sublimes en haut de la montagne, dans les prairies où depuis des siècles les animaux d'élevages de la région aller brouter.

Des boutons d'ors, des arnicas, des oseilles des montagnes et des fleurs portant toutes les teintes de bleus et de violets qu'il était possible de voir dans une herbe verte et grasses pour permettre au village de vivre un hiver.

Alors qu'ils parlaient, Damien trébucha contre l'un des rochers en partie enterré du chemin. Le jeune homme poussa un crie de surprise avant de chuter au sol. Damien gémit en sentant ses genoux douloureux et en se relevant le brun remarquait que son short n'avais pas protégé ses jambes des cailloux du chemin. Ce n'était que des écorchures légères, mais Damien grimaçait en voyant le sang couler sur ses jambes. Aussitôt Alex était au coté de son petit ami, guidant Damien vers un tronc coupé pour inspecté les blessures. 

**"Je suis désolé "** Murmurait Damien penaud, laissant les mains habiles d'Alex inspecter les blessures inquiet. Au moins ils avaient apportés plus pansements et du désaffectant au cas où. Le blond les sortait rapidement de son sac.

**"Cela arrive en montagne. Je te promets que le paysage que je vais te montré vaudra toutes les peines encourut."** Dit Alex et Damien le crut sans hésitation. La peur de la chute était déjà passée, et bientôt se fut comme si Damien n'avait pas été maladroit.

Les genoux désaffectés et couvert de pansements, Alex tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Avec un sourire Damien saisit la main du blond et comme si rien ne c'était passé le duo avait reprit sa route vers les prairies en continuant une nouvelle discutions.


	4. Recouvert d'une couche de neige

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après une journée passée derrière son bureau, le bruit de la neige sous ses chaussures était apaisant. Il ne restait de la chaleur du jour d'un faible rayon mauve sur le ciel nocturne, cachait en partit par les immeubles qui bordé la rue.

Les bâtiments devenaient tous noirs quand la nuit tomber sur la ville. Le blanc qui recouvrait les pavés de la ville n'était visible que sous la lumières des nouvelles lanternes à gaz, craquant sous les pas des passants qui se hâtait de rentré chez eux après une dure journée de travaille pour la plupart dans l'usine local.

Les gens courageux discutaient encore quelques instants sous la lumière des lampes à gaz neuf de la ville, avant que la fatigue ne les pousses comme chaque soir à retrouver le confort de leur maison pourtant petite. C'était comme une dernière dance, un dernier mouvement avant que le rideau ne tombe pour la nuit. Certain disait que la nuit était une autre sorte de spectacle. Avec ses étoiles comme danseurs sous le regard de la lune, ponctuer par la musique d'une ville endormie et des bruits nocturnes.

En attendant les rues étaient encore peuplés, avec un groupe de dame discutant poliment entre elle tandis que leur enfants jouer avec la neige sur les trottoirs quelques minutes encore. Quelques fiacres passaient, les cheveux tirant malgré la neige le véhicule jusqu'à la destination voulu. Un groupe d'ouvriers sortait d'un bar faiblement éclairé au gaz, l'alcool les réchauffant le temps de retrouver leur appartement dans les logements de Madame Hegas.

Habiller de son beau costume, Oscar observait de la fenêtre de son bureau les rues pleines avec un sourire. Il était temps de rentré chez lui. Le jeune homme avait une certaine fierté en voyant son travail du jour, rangeant soigneusement ses documents comptables. Il fermait son bureau après avoir vérifié les chiffres du jour une dernière fois pour en faire part à son compagnon à son retour. Il donnait congé à sa secrétaire, vérifiant que tout soit en ordre avant de partir à son tour en éteignant toutes les lampes à gaz encore allumer.

Après une journée passée derrière son bureau, le bruit de la neige sous ses chaussures était apaisant. Il ne restait de la chaleur du jour d'un faible rayon mauve sur le ciel nocturne, cachait en partit par les immeubles qui bordé la rue. En quelque minute les rues étaient vides, Oscar trop perdu dans son observation pour remarquer les honnêtes travailleurs gagner leur maison. Les rues étaient soudainement C'était presque effrayant si on ne pouvait pas voir derrière les fenêtres les familles prendre place pour le repas du soir.

Oscars frissonnait, son manteau pourtant chaud n'arrivant pas à le protéger complètement de froid de la nuit. Il avait hâte de rejoindre sa propre maison, et de s'assoir face à une table bien garnie. Il allongeait le pas, glissant vers une rue plus grande et proche du centre de la ville. Un fiacre passait près de lui, deux chevaux blancs tirant le petit fiacre brun claire vers la rue la mieux entretenue de la ville. Les maisons brunes un peu vétuste des ouvriers laissé place à un chemin éclairé et frais, menant droit à la résidence du maitre de la ville dans une allée de maison riche.

Terrence Shackley, héritier de la maison Shackley qui possédé l'usine de la ville et celle alentour, tout les bars et auberges de la ville, et même l'hôtel ainsi que les fermiers locales. Sa maison était à l'image de son empire. Un manoir anglais riche, entouré par un jardin bien entretenu pour le moment couvert de neige. Derrière la bâtisse en pierre noir Oscar pouvait voir l'immense domaine de forêt qui servait pour le plaisir de la chasse du propriétaire.

Un fiacre aurait put conduire le comptable en seulement une dizaine de minutes mais Oscar trouvait que c'était plaisant de marchait après une journée de travail. L'immobilité de son travail de bureau pouvait être pénible et mauvaise pour la circulation. Oscar aimé rentrer à la maison a pied, profitant de l'air frais et pouvant admirer la ville devenir lentement silencieuse. C'était un contraste saisissant entre la froideur et le silence naturel dehors et la chaleur accompagné d'un bourdonnement de discutions d'une maison.

Cela rendait le retour à la maison plus agréable. Il posait son manteau et sa veste, rejoignant lentement son compagnon à table pour partager le repas de du soir. Terrence lui souriait avant de discuter de sa journée, échangeant calmement dans une chaleur digne de faire fondre toute la neige qui recouvrait la ville.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lut cette nouvelle histoire de ma patte !   
> En attendant le prochain One-shot qui arrivera bientôt, n'hésitez pas à lire mes autres publications !


End file.
